Washing Machine!
by Chichibell
Summary: Historia situada en la temporada 8 de Bones, inspirada por la frase "I wanted to put her up on the washing machine and just go at it. I had changed for a dollar!", espero la disfruten.


**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creador HH y a Fox.**

**Esta es una historia ficticia, con alto contenido sexual, por lo cual no recomiendo su lectura para menores de edad.**

**Dejo un agradecimiento especial a David Boreanaz por inspirarme con la frase "I wanted to put her up on the washing machine and just go at it. I had change for a dollar!" y a mis grandes amigas Paty y Mony, nenas esto es por y para ustedes, gracias por traumarme con "LA LAVADORA".**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

-Entonces dices que el fiscal ya tiene las pruebas?- Preguntaba Booth a Caroline Julián, la fiscal con la que siempre habían trabajado, excepto por el caso en el que Brennan se había visto implicada, como todos, ella también había sido delegada en esa investigación, sin embargo se habían estado jugando el trabajo apoyando a Booth extraoficialmente para dar con el paradero de la antropóloga,

-ya te lo he dicho querido, esta pesadilla ha terminado, ese monstruo va camino a la silla eléctrica –contesto la mujer con su característico tono sarcástico,

-en Washington se usa la inyección letal –protesto Brennan con torpeza sin entender el tono de la Caroline, cosa que solo provoco que Booth volteara los ojos hacia la fiscal.

-Gracias Caroline –respondió Booth sin poner mas atención en el anterior comentario de su compañera,

-no tienes nada que agradecer, ya tienes a tu familia aquí querido no la vuelvas a perder –dijo ella fulminando a ambos con la mirada mientras recogía su portafolio y se encaminaba a la puerta,

-Gracias –Brennan sorprendió a ambos con la sinceridad de sus palabras,

-vale, vale, me voy ustedes tienen mucho que platicar –sonrió Caroline para los dos y salió por la puerta dejando ambos sumergidos en un silencio muy incomodo,

-Quiero ver a mi hija –dijo Booth después de observar por un instante a su compañera,

-esta arriba, papa la esta durmiendo –informo ella intentando endulzar aquella situación pero su compañero apenas la miro un segundo y después se encamino a las escaleras. Ella siguió sus pasos muy de cerca aun que tenia la impresión de que Booth no la dejaría alcanzar su mismo ritmo,

-Esta todo bien cariño? –pregunto el padre de Brennan mientras la pareja entraba en la habitación,

-si papa, Caroline ha dicho que ya todo esta en orden –contesto ella con una media sonrisa, lo que decía era cierto, y realmente la tranquilizaba, pero no podía sentirse feliz aun,

-que alegría Tempe, deberías descansar, yo dormiré a esta princesa –intento consolarla su padre, al ver la cara de duda en la antropóloga,

-Gracias papa –volvió a sonreír a medias,

-Booth –dijo Max intentando tantear cual era la situación entre la pareja,

-Max –contesto el agente con desdén mirándolo con evidente enojo, y volviendo su atención a Christine que estaba casi dormida en la cuna,

-Vayan a descansar, ya mañana la verán cuando este despierta –comento para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente, Booth volvió a mirarlo con recelo pero aun así se despidió de la bebe con un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto,

-esta enojado verdad? –pregunto a su hija quien veía triste como su compañero desaparecía de la habitación,

-gracias papa, te quiero –no respondió a su pregunta, aunque para ella no era necesario, ya que el estado de animo de Booth era mas que evidente,

-y yo a ti cariño, anda descansa –dijo Max con resignación dándole un beso en la frente a su hija,

-O-

-Me quedare en el sofá, puedes quedarte tu en la cama –soltó Booth apenas ver entrar a la antropóloga, con una pila de almohadas y mantas sobre la cama,

-no vas a dormir aquí? –pregunto retóricamente, y su compañero continuo sin responderle mientras sacaba del cajón un juego de sabanas mas –no entiendo por que estas tan enojado Booth, tenia que hacerlo, pensé que lo habías entendido –intento explicarse la antropóloga sorprendida por la actitud de su compañero

-no, no tenias que hacerlo, tenias que habérmelo dicho, somos una familia, y tu, tu solo te fuiste, con Christine y no me tomaste en cuenta –dijo el con evidente enojo, parecía como si se estuviera guardan do ese reclamo por mucho tiempo,

-Sabes por que lo hice, si te hubiera dicho serias cómplice, y podrían haberte quitado el trabajo –siguió excusándose Brennan, aunque parecía que esas palabras no llegaban a oídos de su compañero quien negaba la cabeza como si se espantara el discurso de los oídos,

-el trabajo es lo que menos me ha importado en estos tres meses –por fin miro a su compañera a los ojos, con la misma devoción de siempre, pero aun molesto, no podía creerse que ella se lo hubiera tomado tan a la ligera –no tienes ni idea de lo que pensé estando ustedes lejos, y lo peor es que, el que todo haya resultado bien te da la idea de que hiciste lo correcto –quito su mirada de ella y volvió a las almohadas sobre la cama,

-y así fue Booth –dijo ella con mas intensidad, profundizando cada palabra,

-no, no lo fue –contesto el con rabia, mientras tomaba la pila de sabanas y almohadas de la cama –estaré abajo, en el sofá –informo sin volverse a mirarla y salió de la habitación.

Brennan se quedo un instante viendo como su compañero salía de la recamara y luego solo escuchando sus pasos descender las escaleras, no se había dado cuenta de en que instante las lagrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas pero era evidente que hasta el aire le hacia falta, se acomodo en su lado de la cama sin poder conectar sus pensamientos, había lastimado mucho a Booth, de nuevo, y eso le rompía el corazón, aunque sabia que eso no era realmente posible, así se sentía, deseaba tanto que su compañero la entendiera, pero sabia que Booth tenia otra forma de ver la vida, y ahora estaba ahí, en su casa, la que tanto había anhelado los últimos meses, pero nada era como antes, y tal ves la captura de Pellant no era el final de su sufrimiento, las lagrimas siguieron rodando, y como sabia que no estaba Booth para consolarla busco el consuelo de su mejor amiga, con quien no había hablado desde hace un par de semanas, cuando aun estaba fugitiva.

-Ángela? –pregunto para cerciorarse de que fuera su amiga al otro lado del teléfono,

-Cariño que pasa?, estas llorando? –pregunto Ángela alarmada, podía oír en la línea los sollozos de la antropóloga,

-si, es que Booth –intento decir pero la voz se le fue haciendo un hilo convirtiéndose en un suspiro largo,

-Que pasa con el? –dijo la artista tratando de sonar serena para que su compañera pudiera hablar,

-esta muy enojado, no se, yo creí que, hacia lo correcto –contesto Brennan respirando sonoramente,

-bueno cariño tienes que entenderlo, el te quiere muchísimo y a su hija y el que tu te hayas ido sin decirle nada, es como si no lo tomaras en cuenta –Ángela podía querer mucho a su amiga, pero sabia que había veces en que tenia que tener mano dura con ella, y hacerla ver las cosas aun que no quisiera,

-pero tu sabes que lo hice por el, por nosotros, me habrían arrestado, y ya en el sistema hubiéramos perdido toda oportunidad de dar con Pellant –Brennan por su parte protesto, ella había tenido razones validas para irse, o al menos eso quería creer,

-lo se, lo se, pero Booth estuvo muy mal, cuando te fuiste se paseaba por tu oficina todos los días, comía ahí y a veces se dormía ahí, como si te esperara, tuvimos que pedirle a Sweets que hablara con el, por que era bastante deprimente verlo así y a demás estaba faltando demasiado al trabajo –si bien ella había tenido mas contacto con la antropóloga nunca había querido decirle esas cosas en sus antiguas llamadas, pero ahora ella necesitaría esa perspectiva,

-no tenia idea Ange –contesto Brennan bastante confusa, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, como si con esto pudiera entender mejor lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo,

-lo se cariño, no quise decírtelo antes por que sabría que te lo tomarías mal, y que te sentirías culpable, pero tienes que entenderlo, solo esta dolido, tienes que encontrar la forma de recompensarlo, hacer que baje la guardia -

-no se como hacerlo- respondió con su torpeza normal –nunca nos habíamos peleado así, tu,..tu como recompensas a Hodgins cuando pelean?-

-Bueno Jack y yo somos muy diferentes a ustedes, pero los hombres están cortados por el mismo patrón, y el único momento en que bajan la guardia es en la cama –contesto sincera la artista y juraría que su compañera casi se ahoga al otro lado de la línea,

-Ángela no puedo usar el sexo para arreglar nuestros problemas, eso no esta bien –se apresuro a negar con la cabeza como si su amiga pudiera ver su gesto,

-cariño para eso es el sexo, mira no quiero decir que con eso lo arreglen, solo será para que se abra a hablar contigo, después de tres meses seguro que eso rompe el hielo –dijo Ángela con la soltura que la caracterizaba,

-Sabes que yo no se hacer eso, no sabría por donde empezar –respondió Brennan algo angustiada,

-los hombres no necesitan de mucho, ponte algo sexy, y deja que te vea, veras como el da el primer paso –la artista ya estaba de lo mas divertida con esa platica, sabia que su amiga se las daba de muy liberal, pero en el fondo las cosas con Booth siempre lograban sacar su lado mas puritano,

-Angie, no creo que pueda –dijo firmemente la antropóloga, y escucho una pequeña risita de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono,

-claro que puedes, ponte algo de lencería bonita, y búscalo, después me cuentas que tal te fue –menciono esto ultimo con emoción y picardía,

-claro que no –volvió a decir de la forma mas firme que podía, una cosa era probar esa teoría de el punto débil de los hombres, y otra muy diferente que contara sus intimidades con Booth, a demás no estaba segura de hacerlo,

-vamos amiga, es lo mínimo que me merezco –siguió diciendo Ángela muy divertida,

-vale –se resigno al fin –no creo que sirva de algo pero.. -

-confía en mi experiencia cariño, no pierdes nada –se apresuro a animarla su amiga,

-ok, gracias Angie –dijo sabiendo que su voz sonaba totalmente confusa,

-dámelas mañana –bromeo la artista para que su amiga se relajara, y claro para su diversión también,

-vale adiós –se despidió la antropóloga sin poder evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa,.

Brennan suspiro un segundo y se aclaro las lagrimas en sus mejillas, ser sexy, sexy para Booth, eso si que era algo nuevo para ella, ese concepto se le hacia tan vacío que nunca había intentado ser vista de esa forma; utilizar el sexo como remedio tampoco le gustaba, vaya ideas las de Ángela, pero aunque lo intentara ninguna otra venia a su mente, además hacer el amor con Booth siempre era satisfactorio y después de tres meses solo pensar en ello la hacia estremecerse.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando abrió el cajo donde tenia la lencería, sabia que solo había una que encajaba con la descripción que había hecho Ángela "Lencería Bonita, y Sexy", no tenia otra mas que la que Booth le había regalado, aun recordaba lo bien que se la habían pasado esa noche, tela azul con encaje y transparencias eso tenia que servir, pero no podía pasearse por la casa solo con eso, diablos en que la había metido Ángela, busco entre su ropa de dormir algo que le cubriera la parte de arriba pero nada daba el perfil, algo la hiso mirar en los cajones de Booth y para su sorpresa ahí estaba, el complemento perfecto, una camisa blanca como las que usaba siempre Booth para el trabajo, no era solo la pieza de ropa lo que le había dado la idea si no el recuerdo de Booth diciéndole lo bien que le quedaban sus camisas una de las primeras noches que se quedo en su departamento cuando aun no tenia ropa en el lugar, un cosquilleo corrió por su vientre, de verdad estaba haciendo eso?, respiro profundo y se acomodo la ropa, el brasier le resaltaba muchísimo sus atributos, y había optado por la tanga en lugar del bikini, bueno si ya iba a hacerlo, mejor hacerlo bien se dijo a si misma, se puso la camisa y la arremango un poco en los puños, tres botones abiertos, la cola de la camisa caía muy bien por sus caderas cubriendo lo suficiente, se miro en el espejo y se soltó el cabello dejándolo caer por sus hombros, Dios Ángela ojala que esto funcione pensó y rio un poco apenada.

Ahora el pretexto, que podía hacer para provocarlo?, tal ves bajar a la cocina, pero no, la sala esta del otro lado, ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que había bajado, entonces, el canasto de ropa sucia, otra señal, tenia que pasar forzosamente por enfrente de la sala para llegar al cuarto de lavado, vaya no sabia si eso era sexy pero ya estaba puesta en el tema así que era eso o nada, tomo el canasto con un poco de ropa de ella y de Christine, se miro de nuevo en el espejo para suspirar y salir de la habitación.

Apenas estar en las escaleras pudo escuchar el ruido de la TV, los nervios eran cada ves mas intensos, ella podía racionalizarlo todo menos las relaciones humanas, y en ese caso toda la seguridad que siempre la acompañaba se veía opacada por la poca experiencia en seducir hombres que tenia, bueno, al menos intencionalmente; bajo despacio intentando parecer despreocupada, con los pies en puntita, no sabia por que hacían las mujeres eso, pero había visto varias películas donde era una acción típica de la seducción, tal ves por que se les marcaban mas las piernas o por alguna otra explicación lógica que ahora no podía, ni quería descifrar, en el ultimo escalón sus pies rechinaron accidentalmente con la madera provocando al instante que su compañero volteara a verla, ella no quiso poner mucha atención para no entrar en pánico, así que siguió las instrucciones de Ángela, "tu solo deja que te vea, el dará el primer paso", listo, su parte ya estaba hecha, siguió sin mirarlo y se metió al cuarto de lavado, no sin antes darle completamente la espalda a Booth, dejando ver a propósito lo corta que le quedaba la camisa, y la poca ropa que tenia debajo.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y soltó el aire que venia guardando desde las escaleras, que había hecho?, y si Booth no reaccionaba?, si el no entendía el mensaje?, bueno ya estaba ahí, solo podía hacer una cosa, poner la ropa a lavar, puso algunas prendas dentro de la lavadora intentando regularizar su respiración, de verdad Booth no iba a dar el paso?, sus nervios se incrementaron cuando escucho la manija de la puerta moverse, diablos, que había hecho?, respiro hondo y siguió con la ropa al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría por completo, no sabia como describir la cara de Booth, aun parecía molesto, pero podía percibir una pisca de diversión en su cara, como si quisiera reírse de algo pero se estuviera aguantando, vaya, el también estaba…sexy, llevaba sus pans de dormir y una camisa blanca delgada que dejaba ver el marcado cuerpo de su compañero, no sabia si reír o intentar ignorarlo, aunque la verdad no sabría si podría.

-Que haces? -pregunto el confuso por aquella escena, eran mas de las 8 de la noche, y no era la mejor hora para lavar, además esa ropa que llevaba su compañera, digamos que no era la mas adecuada para estar en el cuarto de lavado, y la forma en que había caminado frente a el no era normal en ella, y de pronto todo tuvo sentido, la ropa, el porte, el cabello suelto, pasarse frente a el, no podía creérselo Huesos lo estaba seduciendo, enserio iba a jugar de ese modo para remediar su enojo?, esa era una faceta suya que no conocía, pero que la verdad le encantaba, y como buen agente del FBI tendría que hacerla confesar,

-pongo la ropa a lavar no ves?- dijo ella con total indiferencia, aunque moría por verle la cara a su compañero intento parecer concentrada por la ropa,

-vestida así? –pregunto Booth con un ligero tono sarcástico,

-llevo tres mese huyendo no he tenido tiempo de lavar la ropa, así que me puse algo de lo que había dejado aquí –Un IQ envidiable y eso era lo primero que se le había ocurrido decir?, pensó mientras soltaba las palabras,

-mi camisa –dijo el y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque solo fue un segundo hasta que su compañera volvió para mirarlo,

-te molesta? –ella lo miro con ambos ojos muy abiertos, intentando descifrar si Booth aun estaba molesto o solo se estaba quedando con ella,

-ya se que estas haciendo –afirmo el mientras dejaba salir completamente una sonrisa maliciosa,

-no se de que me hablas –vaya esta sonriendo, se quedo pensando ella, pero aun no tenia claro a que estaba jugando Booth,

-estas intentando seducirme, verdad? –dijo el volviendo a afirmar con el tono,

-Booth sabes que yo no se hacer eso –se volteo para quedar frente a el mientras le negaba con la cabeza,

-si lo se, y también se que aprendes sorprendentemente rápido, así que seguramente esto fue idea de Ángela –apenas soltar eso la sonrisa de su compañera desapareció y sabia que había dado en el clavo,

-no entiendo lo que dices –insistió ella volviéndose a la lavadora, como podía haberlo sabido, diablos Booth si que tenia un don, debió de ver venir eso,

-vamos Huesos no me tomes el pelo –también el siguió insistiendo mientras se acomodaba detrás de ella para ponerla aun mas nerviosa, y claro para admirar el panorama, (wow, esa camisa, Dios siempre había sabido que le quedaban bien pero no de esa forma,) –pensaba el mientras llevaba su mirada de arriba abajo,

-enserio Booth no se a que te refieres –Brennan estaba sonriendo segura de que su compañero no podía verle la cara, pero su sonrisa volvió a irse al suelo cuando sintió las manos de su compañero colarse entre la camisa para colocarlas finalmente en sus caderas,

-segura?, por que si la respuesta es si, me iré a ver la TV, pero si esto es lo que yo creo que es, deberías decírmelo –dijo el intentando ser el quien llevara el control de ese jueguecito, aunque ahora que estaba seguro que debajo de la camisa traía la tanga que el le había regalado no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin seguirla tocando,

-Booth! –Bien, su compañero había descubierto su plan y estaba dando el paso pero ahora que debía hacer ella?, se volteo para quedar frente a el y poder mirarle a los ojos, eso tenia mucho valor para los dos,

-Te eche mucho de menos –lo dijo con apenas un hilo de voz mientras se acercaba mas a su compañera ronzando tiernamente su nariz con la de el,

-yo también te extrañe mucho Booth –no sabia como el hacia eso, sacar de ella su lado mas….tierno, lo había extrañado, claro que lo había hecho, nunca había necesitado tanto de alguien como de el estos últimos meses,

-mucho? –pregunto el mientras dejaba un beso en los labios de Brennan y continuaba rozando su nariz,

-si, mucho –contesto ella aunque se le quebró al instante la voz, y sus labios volvieron a unirse con los de Booth.

Ella unió sus manos alrededor del cuello de su compañero mientras el la acercaba mas a su cuerpo acariciando su espalda sobre la ropa, se separaban cada par de segundos solo para tomar aire y volverse a mirar, después de tanto tiempo volver a besarse era algo maravilloso, algo de lo que jamás se sentirían saciados, una y otra ves sus labios se recorrían entre si, sus besos se fueron haciendo menos tiernos, la pasión se estaba apoderando de ellos y de sus cuerpos, las manos de Brennan se colocaron en la orilla de la playera suave de algodón que caía sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, tirando de ella la saco del camino que la llevaba hasta su piel, sus músculos, sus huesos, todo en el era perfecto, y como lo había echado de menos, Booth ataco literalmente el cuello de su compañera dejando en el pequeñas marcas rojas por donde iba succionando, fue a su oreja y la recorrió con su lengua, hiso de nuevo su camino hasta bajar mas haya del cuello de Brennan, y la camisa empezó a estorbarle, uno a uno se deshizo de los botones, dejando besos por todo el camino de piel que iba descubriendo, cuando al fin todos quedaron desabotonados se separo para mirar mientras su compañera arqueaba la espalda para salir de las mangas quedando completamente en ropa interior, tenia razón llevaba el conjunto azul que el le había regalado, y le quedaba mejor de lo que recordaba, los dos sonrieron al verse en tremenda situación, llevados por el deseo en el cuarto de lavado, eso era nuevo, nunca habían tenido ese tipo de intimidad en algún lugar que no fuera una cama, pero era muy divertido, Booth volvió a besar delicadamente los labios de su compañera mientras sus manos hacían malabares en su espalda para deshacerse del sujetador, Brennan jugaba con el elástico de los pans de su compañero, quería terminar con esa tortura ella se sentía muy desnuda y el aun llevaba ese estorboso pantalón, pero una de las manos de Booth le impidió el acceso al mismo tiempo que con la otra terminaba por sacar el dichoso brasier, Brennan quiso protestar pero los labios de su compañero volvieron a los suyos callando sus quejas, y sin dejarla pensar mas la tomo por las piernas y la subió a la lavadora, vaya esto parecía un cliché, hacer el amor en la lavadora, pero que mas daba, ellos nunca serian un chicle.

-Que haces? –dijo ella entre jadeos, su compañero estaba bajando por sus pechos y eso solo hacia que todo su ser comenzara a vibrar,

-no puedo esperar a llegar a la cama –respondió el volviendo rápidamente a su pecho, masajeándolo y mordiéndolo delicadamente,

-Booth... –su nombre, solo su nombre era lo que recordaba, todo lo demás ya había dejado de existir para ella,

-shh! –la callo tiernamente el mientras volvía a besarle la boca.

Las palabras dejaron de tener importancia, la conversación que sus cuerpos llevaban era aun mas emocionante, las manos de Booth jugaron con las piernas de su compañera mientras su cuerpo se buscaba sitio entre ellas, vaya maravilla lo de las lavadoras, tienen la altura perfecta, al menos la de ellos había encajado bien, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos, Brennan ya había perdido la cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba que el le hubiera quitado la tanga, pero ya podía sentirlo dentro, y se quería aferrar a el, a esa sensación y a no tener que apartarse nunca de su compañero, juntos seguían el vaivén natural, como si se dejaran ir con las olas, una y otra ves lleno y viniendo de sus cuerpos, con las piernas de ella aprisionando las caderas de su compañero ambos llegaron al éxtasis, y por un instante creyeron desvanecerse ahí, Brennan dejo caer su cabeza en el cuello de Booth, mientras el le acariciaba el cabello que caía sobre su espalda.

Cuando tiempo estuvieron así es difícil de saber, su silencio solo era adornado por el latido de sus corazones regularizándose, cuando al fin se separaron había llegado el momento de hablar, "romper el hielo, listo!" pensó Brennan recordando las instrucciones de su amiga, Booth bajo algunas toallas que estaban en las repisas e hizo con ellas un lugar donde poner descansar mejor, de la misma forma que subió a "su" Huesos a la lavadora, volvió a bajarla hasta ponerla sobre las toallas, y tomando un par mas para cubrirlos a ambos, ella echo un ojo a su cuerpo y al de su compañero, no estaba loca aun tenia la tanga puesta, y su compañero seguía teniendo los pans, cosa que hiso que se sonrojara mas, no solo lo habían hecho sobre la superficie de la lavadora, si no que tampoco se habían quitado toda la ropa para hacerlo, Booth se acomodo a su lado rodeando la cabeza de ella con su brazo haciendo que tuviera que recargarse en su pecho, siguieron el silencio, y realmente no querían salir de ahí, sabían que si lo hacían acabarían con el encanto, y los problemas seguirían sin solución.

-aun estas enojado? –pregunto ella elevando su mirada hasta la de el, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el pecho de su compañero,

-un poco –contesto el con el semblante aun entristecido, no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer, y la verdad es que apreciaba mucho que Brennan hubiera dado el primer paso, pero aun se sentía dolido,

-lo siento Booth, de verdad creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no pensé que te lastimaría tanto –dijo ella avergonzada ocultando su cabeza en el cuerpo de Booth,

-nosotros buscamos la verdad, no huimos, pensé que confiabas en mi –el agente alzo con sus manos el rostro de su compañera para poder mirarla de nuevo a los ojos,

-pero yo confió en ti, me has dado razones para hacerlo –afirmo la antropóloga con sus ojos clavados en los de Booth,

-entonces no te vuelvas a ir, no vuelvas a abandonarme y menos llevándote a Christine –dijo el recalcando cada frase,

-no lo hare –contesto ella sin pensárselo, en cierto modo Booth tenia razón, ella creía en el sistema y si esperaba que respetaran su trabajo ella tenia que respetar la ley, además, no quería volver a herir a su compañero,

-prométemelo –pidió el entrelazando su mano con la de su compañera que estaba apoyada en su pecho,

-Booth, sabes que no creo en las promesas, en algún momento puede suceder algo que me haga pensar diferente, es irracional –dijo ella con toda la lógica que conocía,

-vamos Huesos, confías en mi? –pregunto el tiernamente, eso era lo que mas valía para el,

-si, claro –acepto ella

-entonces puedes prometerlo, sabes que yo estaré contigo siempre que me necesites, y que juntos podremos solucionar cualquier cosa –continuo diciendo el sin apartar sus ojos de los azules de su compañera,

-lo que dices, aunque optimista, es algo improbable, no tenemos la solución a todos los problemas, es inadecuado hacer esa afirmación sin pruebas lógicas que lo respalden –ahí estaba ella envolviendo todo en razón, así era como se sentía mas cómoda,

-hey, estamos aquí, que mas pruebas necesitas para estar segura de que no hay nada que no podamos solucionar juntos –Booth había comenzado a desesperarse, sin duda los dos tenían formas distintas de ver la vida, pero pese a todo pronostico aun seguían ahí,

-eso tiene mas lógica –acepto ella sonriéndole a su compañero, esas eran las cosas que le gustaban de Booth, que envolvía toda su racionalidad en hechos, en historia sobre ellos, sabia que tenia razón y por algún motivo eso no le molestaba, le gustaba ver la vida con los ojos de su compañero,

-entonces no volverás a irte? –pregunto el mientras rozaba con su nariz la de ella,

-si tengo que hacerlo de nuevo, te lo diré, de acuerdo? –informo ella compartiendo el gesto con su compañero y aunque ambos tenían los ojos cerrados estaban seguros que sonreían de igual manera,

-bien, entonces ya no estoy tan enojado –Booth estaba mas aliviado con esa respuesta,

-tan enojado? –dijo Brennan sorprendida, mientras se levantaba para quedar sobre su compañero –pensé que dirías que ya no estas nada enojado –aclaro ella, y pudo ver la diversión en el rostro de Booth,

-aun nos queda toda la noche para eso –ambos sonrieron divertidos mientras se envolvían uno en brazos del otro, dejando que las caricias volvieran a subir de tono junto a los besos.

Estaban ahí en su burbuja, y no parecía haber nada que los detuviera, pero ahora sobre el piso del cuarto de lavado, sobre simples toallas de baño, la pasión volvía a apoderarse de ellos, pero el sonido de la puerta de del cuarto fue lo que los hiso detenerse en un segundo,

-Cariño estas….. oh Dios mío! –la voz de Max el padre de Brennan había interrumpido totalmente el acto que realizaban, y había salido casi chocando con la puerta,

-Papa!- Grito Brennan al ver a su padre en la puerta aun que un segundo después dejo de verlo, Booth se apresuro a levantarse, el era el mas vestido de los dos, aun podían escuchar la voz de Max desde afuera diciendo algunas maldiciones, así que le ofreció a su compañera una bata de baño para cubrirse antes de salir,

-vale, vale venia a ver si todo estaba bien entre ustedes, pero veo que si –se escucho decir al papa de Brennan casi pegado a la puerta,

-Max, perdona –dijo Booth mientras abría la puerta chocando con un muy apenado suegro,

-no, que va, ni lo digas, yo, solo quería ver que estuvieran bien o si necesitaban tiempo a solas, sin la niña, pero veo que ya se las arreglan- contesto el casi sin poder mirarlo, sabia que su hija no era una niñita, pero vaya que detalle el encontrarlos así,

-Bueno papa, si, pero gracias –Brennan nunca se había sentido tan apenada, aun que su padre nunca la había encontrado en pleno acto,

-bien, entonces mejor me voy –Max siguió evitando las miradas de ambos, y salió rápidamente al pasillo de la puerta principal,

-Gracias Max –dijo Booth para despedirse pero el hombre ni siquiera volteo para verlos

Un momento para recordar, eso era seguro, Booth se quedo viendo a Brennan quien se tapaba la boca con vergüenza pero sin poder ocultar su diversión,

-Ves lo que ocasionas? –el agente no podía ocultar la vergüenza que sentía,

-Que?, yo? –dijo la antropóloga con inocencia,

-si tu, no me pongas esa cara, seducirme, enserio? –Booth negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creerse lo que había hecho su compañera,

-no se de que me hablas –dijo ella con evidente diversión,

-vamos Huesos –insistió el, aunque sabia que Brennan nunca lo admitiría,

-anda vamos a la cama –la antropóloga se encamino a las escaleras esperando a su compañero en el primer escalón,

-deja que suba las sabanas y las almohadas –dijo el buscando el bulto de telas que había dejado en la sala,

-déjalas, tal ves te mande de vuelta al sofá –bromeo Brennan mientras continuaba subiendo por las escaleras,

-a si? –pregunto el retándola con la mirada,

-tal ves –contesto ella desde el ultimo escalón mientras se desamarraba el cordón que sujetaba la bata de baño para dejarla caer sobre el suelo,

Dios, enserio esta mujer aprende muy rápido, pero eso le encantaba a Booth, quien subiendo dobles escalones, llego hasta donde su compañera había dejado el montoncito de tela afelpada sobre el suelo, y luego hasta la recamara.

* * *

**Se que me deben estar odiando por no actualizar los fics que tengo, pero la inspiración es como el corazón, uno no decide sobre que escribir, espero pronto ponerme al día, pero les prometo que seguiré contándoles mis historias.**

**Espero ansiosa sus reviews. Un Saludo. **


End file.
